defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Smoke and Mirrors
..Sometimes a simple nod in agreement is all it takes to seal your own fate. A move he'd never expected or even considerd in foresight. He was decieved by the very people he dedicated years of his life too.. and his unquestioning loyaly accompanied by the simplest of common gestures, was to become his undoing. Walking blindly into the jackals den.. Jayse walked the corridors of SI:7 flanked by the two agents, dressed in tactical gear and sporting the usual deep hollow black hood. A sight not uncommon enough to cause immidiate alarm and he thought nothing of it. He'd been asked to assist with interrogations in the past when not in the field, but his methods wern't exactly a cosy chat over a flagon of mead; and given the fact he was currently serving a warning for going to far.. this was a little strange. Shaw wasn't one to go back on ordered protocol. "So.. who'is 'e?" ''Jayse offered a casual glance between them, lighting a cigarette as he walked. ''"Tha's wha'ya 'ere fer... t'find ou'.." The black clad agent to his right responded in a slightly gruff tone that seemed almost drenched in contempt at his presence. A slight raising of the eyebrow caused the other agent to turn his head slowly. Catching sight Jayse returned the look, exahling a soft plume of smoke upward with a quirked lower lip. Almost feeling the cold barbed stare pierce through and impale itself within the dark woodwork as they approached the interrogation room door. "Righ'in 'ere.. e's a tough shi'.. real.. cocky.. 'ave fun eh?" ''The silent one spoke up slowly opening and motioning to the door with a sweeping gesture. Jayse paused... Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He knew he wasn't to be interrogating anyone and if the top flight got wind, the result would be instant dismissal. But.. Shaw must have authorised this, everything that happened went through him. ''"Fine.." Jayse folded an arm taking a long yet final drag from the glowing cigarette, looking to the agent carefully. These guys were about as moody as they come and he couldn't quite place thier voices veild in thick accent. Standing silently guarded he looked the pair over awaiting a sensible response. None came.. He peered into the doorway.. The room was quite dark being anything but inviting.. cold damp air filling his nostrils much akin to the stale almost earthy scent of a cell long forgotten. It was the first step into breaking a person, letting them slowly stew in forlorn surroundings. The telltale outline of a solemn man sat facedown over the table awaiting his fate. But, this wasn't the cavalier mannerism Jayse had been expecting from his quarry. He knew something wasn't right but against his better judgement entered the room, letting the cigarette fall to his feet with a spark of glowing ember before being extinguished under steady footfall. Approaching the table he narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't this detainee reacting to his presence? Most would look up as if to momentarily acknowledge the fact at least. He reached for the man's shoulder and gave him a shake.. again no response. Loosing patience he raised his voice pushing the man back into a seating position rather forcefully. "ey! Nap's over lad.. You an me're gonna 'ave a cha-" His words were cutoff midsentence.. he froze.. his stomach sinking as all became clear. The man in the chair was a rookie agent enlisted merely a week before, meeting his end with a dagger lodged deep in the chest. Clearly from the position he would have died quickly and no attempt had been made to clean up. This was a clear display meant for him to see. An elaborate yet subtle ruse to lure him away from the main agency floor... alone... and unarmed of both wits and steel. Looking to the hilt a stark realisation hit him akin to a speeding cudgel.. the dagger was his own.. he was being setup.. A swift yet slight bodyturn to face his now looming aggressors was all he managed as the blow came.. a momentary flashing pain across the back of his skull, then... darkness.. his limp body slumping over the table, the decievers standing with a predatory watch over him. ''"Tha'were easy...." ''The smaller of the two spoke low covertly drawing a dagger from his sleeve. Turning to glance at the other and without hesitation.. slammed steel home squarely into his partners temple with a sickening crack. The larger agent fell to the floor in an instant, clearly not privvy. Everything had been setup perfectly.. another agent fallen and a rogue agent to pin the blame. The only thing left to do was to dispose of Ravenwest. If he was found unconcious he would have a clear alibi regardless of the fact his dagger being the instrument of death. Agency personell carried about thier buisness beyond unaware of the events occuring behind the closed door. The barely adiable dull thud of fist to flesh muffled in the woodwork as a severe beating was delivered... An echoing splash cut throught the still canal air moments before cathedral bells rang out the midnight call. A dark figure sprinted from the scene, having executed the final play. Jayse was left to the elements, bound and rousing to conciousness in the freezing water. Using the last of his strength he kicked up and managed to surface under a bridge. His body shook with anger, with pain and biting cold. It was only a matter of time before the corpses were found.. They would come for him.. His only choice.. to run.. (Back to Main Page)